Suigetsu Is My Boyfriend, Mom!
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Mikoto minta Sasuke untuk mengenalkan Suigetsu pada keluarganya. Bagaimana persiapan dan acaranya berlangsung? SuiSasu, Lime, OOC, Rated T semi M. Sekuel dari What Do You Want, Sasuke? Warning inside, Yaoi Zone. Mind to RnR? Spesial Fic For Ninja-edit :D


**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Chara : Sasuke Uchiha dan Suigetsu Hozuki**

**Warning : OOC, AU, ABAL, Gaje, Sekuel dari 'What Do You Want, Sasuke?' Yaoi Zone, Keep out! Flame? Saya terima dengan lapang dada, tapi ngga akan dihiraukan :p**

**A/N : DIbuat atas permintaan teteh saya, Ninja-edit yang sedang sekarat membutuhkan SuiSasu *dirajam***

**Happy Reading :D**

**Presenting : **

**Suigetsu It's My Boyfriend, Mom!**

"Sasuke, lekas bawa seorang gadis kerumah.." seru Mikoto, dengan bibir mengerucut, dengan lihai jemari tangannya menekan-nekan remote televise, mengganti-ganti acaranya.

"Tidak akan," sahut si bungsu, lalu beranjak bangun dari sisi ibunya, menuju tangga.

Mikoto melirik kearah putra bungsunya itu. "Sasuke, kau punya pacar tidak sih?"

"Punya."

Mikoto nyengir. "Lalu kenapa tidak akan dibawa kerumah?"

"Soalnya dia laki-laki, bukan seorang gadis.." sahut si Uchiha muda, melengang meninggalkan ibunya dengan mulut berbusa. Err, lebay. Mikoto cengok, menatap punggung putra bungsunya, lalu dengan reflek tangan kanannya yang memegang remote televise itu bergerak, lalu melempar remotenye kearah Sasuke.

BLETAK!

"Aduh, ibu ini—" Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan maut ibunya, saat mata onyxnya mendapati wajah garang ibunya, kalimatnya pun terputus.

"Sasuke, ini bukan karena Sakura-chan yang sekarang pacaran dengan Gaara kan?" Mikoto menatap anaknya serius, otaknya menimang-nimang apakah caranya mendidik anaknya itu salah atau benar.

Sasuke menggeleng santai. "Justru aku yang menjodohkan mereka.."

"Lalu kenapa kamu 'menyerong' jauh sekali?" Mikoto agak bergidik ngeri mengetahui kisah cinta anaknya.

"Karena memang aku ingin.." Sasuke berkata cuek.

"Kalau begitu.."

Mata onyx ibu dan anak itu saling bertatapan. Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari ibunya itu. Bersiap menerima apa pun yang diputuskan ibunya.

"Kalau begitu bawa pacarmu itu kerumah. Ibu ingin melihatnya."

Sasuke sukses bengong. "Err, ibu tidak kesambet atau apa kan?"

d^^b

"Ibu minta aku membawa Suigetsu kerumah."

Gadis bermata emerald itu membelalakkan matanya kaget, menatap pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Mikoto-san menyuruhmu membawa Suigetsu?"

"Iya." Si Ayam memutar bola mata hitamnya, memandang secangkir caffe latte di depannya dengan tatapan tak bernafsu.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Sakura mengaduk-aduk gelas berisi lemon squashnya bosan.

"Aku bilang, 'Ibu tidak kesambet atau apa kan?'.." Sasuke meraih cangkir caffe lattenya, mendekatkannya ke bibir, menyesapnya perlahan sambil menikmati harum biji kopi yang teracik didalamnya.

BLETAK!

Sasuke menatap tangan Sakura yang barusan terjulur untuk memukul jidatnya. "Apa sih jidat?"

"Kau bodoh?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu artinya Mikoto-san mengijinkanmu menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki.."

"Ah bahasamu itu berat sekali, jidat.." Sasuke memijit-mijit keningnya yang tadi dijitak Sakura.

Sakura merapihkan t-shirt merah maroonnya dengan tangan kanannya, membetulkan rok putihnya agar ia duduk dengan lebih anggun, lalu menyimpan ponsel Samsung Corby putihnya di atas meja. "Jadi kau mau membawa Sui?"

"Aku sih tergantung Sui.." Sasuke mendorong badannya kebelakang, bersender pada dudukan kursi besi yang didudukinya. Hari ini si Ayam tampak keren dengan kemeja putih panjang yang digulung hingga siku, dan celana hitam model pensil dan sepatu sneakers hitam santai.

Hampir semua mata yang ada di café ini melirik iri kearah mereka berdua. Sakura tak jarang membalas deathglare yang dilayangkan para gadis kearahnya, tapi Sasuke malah sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan mata dari orang-orang disekelilingnya itu. Diliriknya jam tangan G-Shock di tangannya itu malas. "Mana sih Sui? Sudah setengah jam.."

Sakura menyeruput nikmat lemon squashnya, lalu melirik kearah belakang Sasuke, saat gadis itu menyadari kalau seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan sedang berjalan kearah mereka. T-shirt biru lautnya yang gombrang, dipadu celana pensil hitam dan sepatu hitam, menambah kesan keren pada pemuda itu. Mata violetnya bersambut dengan mata emerald Sakura. "Hai Sakura, Sasuke.."

Sasuke menoleh perlahan, menyambut kedatangan pemuda bertaring panjang itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Hai Sui.."

"Sudah lama?" Suigetsu tanpa dipersilahkan, langsung duduk di kursi terdekat dengan Sasuke.

"Baru sebentar kok.." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Sudah tiga puluh lima menit tepatnya.." sahut si ayam kesal.

Sui menggamit lengan kekasihnya lembut. "Maaf ya, Karin bawel minta ikut tadi.."

"Lalu mana Karinnya?" tanya Sasuke, sambil melirik kekanan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata yang selalu ngebet ngejar-ngejar Suigetsu.

"Entahlah. Tadi dia ketemu Kakuzu dan Kisame ditengah jalan, terus waktu mereka asik mengobrol, aku kabur.." jelas Suigetsu polos.

Sakura menyeruput nikmat lemon squashnya. Sasuke ikut menyesap caffe lattenya, tanpa memperdulikan Suigetsu yang merasa tidak dihiraukan. "Jadi ada perlu apa?"

"Ibunya Sasuke meminta kamu datang berkunjung kerumahnya," jelas Sakura, membuat air caffe latte yang baru saja sampai di dalam mulut Sasuke, kembali keluar, alias muncrat.

Parahnya muncratan tadi itu tepat mengenai Sakura. Si gadis bermata emerald itu terbelalak matanya, lalu memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kearah Sasuke. "Bokong Ayam baka!"

"Eh? Aku tidak sengaja.." ucap Sasuke, tanpa usaha untuk membantu membersihkan tumpahan caffe latte diwajah Sakura.

"Err, kerumah Sasuke ya? Aku sih tidak keberatan.." Suigetsu mengambil tissue yang disediakan café diatas meja, lalu membantu Sakura membersihkan muntahan caffe latte Sasuke.

"Ibuku garang, suka aneh-aneh, dan banyak maunya. Kau yakin, Sui?" tanya Sasuke melirik Suigetsu yang asik membersihkan wajah Sakura.

"Yakin," sahut Suigetsu mantap.

PUK!

Sakura menepuk bahu Suigetssu tiba-tiba. Mata violet dan emerald itu beradu. "Apa jidat?"

"Err, aku kemarin ngga lulus 'wawancara' oleh Mikoto-san.." si gadis berambut merah jambu itu menunduk. Kakinya menyilang anggun.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Sasuke, memajukan duduknya sedikit kedepan.

Suigetsu menggeleng polos. Mata violetnya menyusuri lekuk-lekuk raut aneh wajah kekasihnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu artinya..—" Sasuke bersiap memberitahukannya pada Suigetsu, namun disela Sakura.

"Artinya datang kerumah Uchiha, sama saja kau gantung diri."

Suigetsu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Mata violetnya berputar, mencari jawaban pernyataan barusan. "Jadi maksudnya Mikoto-san itu susah untuk diambil hatinya ya?"

Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya senang sambil nyengir bahagia. Sasuke memijid keningnya yang barusan berkedut nyeri, memikirkan kekasihnya yang jadi agak sedikit lemot belakangan ini. Suigetsu tersenyum manis, kembali menggamit lengan Sasuke. "Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa kok!"

d^^b

"Kalau duduk harus sopan, kakinya jangan gerak-gerak.." Sakura memainkan iPhone milik Suigetsu dengan asik, rebahan di tempat tidur sambil menaikan kakinya keatas.

"Iya.." sahut Suigetsu yang duduk dibibir ranjang, sambil mencoba kemeja yang baru dibelinya, khusus untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura membiarkan Suigetsu masuk kekamarnya, dengan anggapan pemuda dihadapannya itu tidak tertarik pada seorang gadis sepertinya. Fujoushi pula. "Kalau senyum, usahakan jangan sampai keliatan taringnya.."

"Masa harus begitu?" Suigetsu menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Iya," sahut Sakura, sambil terus memainkan gamenya.

"Lalu apa lagi?" Suigetsu melepas kemeja percobaan keduanya, lalu segera meraih kemeja lain yang diletakkan diranjang Sakura.

"Bawa oleh-oleh."

Suigetsu menatap Sakura aneh, mata violetnya menatap langsung ke sorot mata emerald Sakura. "Oleh-oleh buat apa?"

"Buat mencuri hati Mikoto-san.." ucap Sakura santai, lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak berpita emas kepada Suigetsu. "Ini, sudah aku siapkan."

"Lalu jangan banyak ngomong. Mikoto-san kurang suka orang yang terlalu banyak omong.." ucap Sakura lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi Suigetsu mengiyakan. Rasanya tadi ada seratus daftar 'must' dan 'don't' dari Sakura. "Err Sakura.."

"Apa?" Sakura akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari iPhone itu.

"Bisa diulangin lagi? Aku lupa.." Suigetsu nyengir, memamerkan taring panjangnya.

Sakura segera melempar iPhone ditangannya kearah belakangnya, lalu menghajar pemuda berambut putih kebiruan itu dengan segera. "Baka, makanya serius dengerinnya!"

d^^b

Jemari kaku pemuda berambut putih kebiruan itu terulur menyentuh tombol bel merah yang diletakkan didepan pintu. Malam ini Suigetsu terlihat tampan dengan t-shirt putih serta jas hitam model baru yang ia padukan dengan celana hitam model pensil, dan kalung hitam yang menempel dengan erat di leher jenjangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, sosok pemuda berambut raven dengan kemeja hitam serta celana panjang hitam gombrang. "Sui kau.."

"Hn?" Suigetsu menilik-nilik pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama delapan bulan ini. Gengsi, Suigetsu jadi malu untuk sekedar berkomentar 'Keren' akan pakaian Sasuke malam ini.

"Err, silahkan masuk." Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Suigetsu yang menganggur, lalu menutup pintu. Pipi Suigetsu bersemu kemerahan mendapati perlakuan manis Sasuke.

Suigetsu menarik nafas panjang disela-sela debaran jantungnya yang serasa dipompa dua kali lipat lebih cepat itu. Lalu perlahan, dirinya mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Jangan canggung. Anggap saja keluarga sendiri."

Suigetsu melirik kearah Sasuke, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Mereka berdua sampai didepan sebuah pintu kayu besar. Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya pada Suigetsu, ia lalu berdiri tepat didepan Suigetsu. Menilik-nilik Suigetsu, lalu meremas pelan bahu yang sedari tadi tegang itu, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Suigetsu. Titik bibir mereka bersentuhan, Suigetsu merasa kalau perasaan tegang yang sedari tadi meliputinya itu menghilang. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Suigetsu, membuat pemuda bertaring panjang ini mengerang pelan, kemudian membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke untuk menjelajahi isi rongga mulutnya. Suigetsu melawan. Ditahannya lidah Sasuke dibawah lidahnya. Lalu mereka bergumul lagi, membuat pipi keduanya merona kemerahan. Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

"Sudah tidak tegang lagi kan?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

Suigetsu menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu Sasuke beralih pada pintu dihadapan mereka berdua, meraih kenop pintunya, lalu membukanya. Tampak tiga orang Uchiha didalam ruang keluarga tersebut. Mikoto tersenyum manis, sementara Fugaku hanya melirik sekilas kearah Suigetsu. Itachi yang asik maen game di NDS barunya itu bahkan tak menoleh sekedar untuk menyambut kedatangan Suigetsu.

"Bu, ini Suigetsu Hozuki."

Suigetsu menoleh kearah satu-satunya wanita disitu. Raut wajahnya terlihat senang. "Suigetsu ya? Saya Mikoto Uchiha. Ibu Sasuke.."

Suigetsu mengangguk, sedikit menunduk menandakan hormat. Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Suigetsu, lalu membawanya duduk di sofa merah tua, berkumpul, menyatu dengan keluarganya.

Fugaku kali ini memperhatikan Suigetsu dari atas ke bawah. "Jadi kau ini yang namanya Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu menunduk. Terlalu grogi. "I-iya.."

"Sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan dengan anakku?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada suara mengintimidasi.

"Sudah delapan bulan.." sahut Suigetsu lemah, entah mengapa nyalinya ciut saat mendengar suara Fugaku.

"Kamu satu sekolah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Iya.." sahut Suigetsu lagi. Mendadak pemuda bertaring panjang ini merasa ingin kabur dari ruangan ini. Sasuke meremas pelan tangan kanan Suigetsu yang di genggamnya, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang sudah dibatas kegrogiannya.

"Kalian berdua mau 'serius'?" tanya Mikoto kini, membuat Sasuke dan Suigetsu mengerutkan dahi mereka. Tanda tak mengerti. Mikoto tersenyum memandang putranya. "Apa kalian mau menjalin hubungan yang serius?"

Suigetsu merasa ada yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya, membuatnya terasa gatal, ingin terbatuk. Sementara Sasuke dengan sukses terbatuk-batuk, membuat perhatian Itachi dan Fugaku pun teralih. Suigetsu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke, mencoba meredakan batuk Sasuke.

"Iya bu. Aku serius dengan Sui."

Pernyataan itu kontan membuat mata Suigetsu terbelalak. Senyum pun tanpa sadar terukir diwajah tampan Suigetsu.

"Kau yakin, dik?" tanya Itachi, kini mengacuhkan NDS-nya.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Iya aku yakin."

"Lalu apa Suigetsu yakin dengan Sasuke?" Fugaku kini bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip.

"Iya, Fugaku-san. Saya yakin."

Gantian, kini si ayam menoleh, menata Hiu yang duduk disampingnya dengan senyuman manis, bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya.

"Oke. Cukup sinetronnya. Bisa kita ngga usah pura-pura serius lagi?"ucap Itachi, gatal melihat adegan dihadapannya.

Dan segera saja ketiga Uchiha lainnya memberikan deathglare terbaik mereka kearah Itachi. Mikoto menatap Suigetsu lagi, tersenyum manis. "Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Suigetsu.."

d^^b

"Sui maaf ya.." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Suigetsu menoleh, menatap kekasihnya aneh. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Keluargaku tadi memalukan. Gomen.." ucap Sasuke, lalu menarik kepala Suigetsu, mengecup keningnya pelan.

Pipi Suigetsu merona. "Iya ngga apa-apa.."

"Aku senang mendengar pernyataanmu tadi."

Suigetsu tersenyum. "Aku juga."

"Nikah yu?" goda Sasuke jail, sambil melirik kearah Suigetsu, membuat pemuda itu bertambah merah wajahnya.

Suigetsu mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. "Pikiranmu itu.."

"Ah," Sasuke mengerang pelan, membuat Suigetsu terkejut.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Gomen."

"Iya ada."

"Mana?" Suigetsu menilik-nilik pemuda dihadapannya dari atas kebawah.

"Ah kamu tidak usah tau." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura marah.

"Kuobati deh.." Suigetsu nyengir.

"Ah, kalau kau cium juga nanti sembuh.." ucap Sasuke, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Wajah Suigetsu sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. "Ah kau ini mesum!"

"Hehe.." si Uchiha muda hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Lalu sepasang tangan pucat menarik kerah kemeja hitam Sasuke. Suigetsu menarik Sasuke kedalam pelukannya, mencumbunya, membuat si ayam terkejut, namun ikut bermain. Mereka berpagutan, saling meraba, membuat desahan sensual yang membuat darah keduanya berdesir. Lidah mereka bergumul didalam, saling menyesap, menghisap.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panasnya lagi. Lalu sambil mengecup cuping telinga Suigetsu, ia berbisik, "Aishiteru."

Suigetsu hanya tersenyum, terlalu senang untuk menjawab pernyataan Sasuke.

*** Happy End? ***

**Minaaaa, saya kembali dengan fic yaoi abal, yang dibuat atas permintaan teh Ayame yang sekarat pengen baca fic SuiSasu.**

**Gyaaaaaaaaah gomen kalau geje, atau bikin Sweatdrop, gomeeeeeen DX**

**kemampuan saya dalam bikin lime atau fic Yaoi ya begini. Gomeeeeeeen DX**

**dan mengenai fic Who's The Devil, gomen belum diupdate DX**

**err ya, teh Ayame, ini ficnya udah selesai. Hayoooo bilang apa? *ditendang***

**oke oke, ngga banyak bacot.**

**Minta reviiieeeeewwwwwww X3**


End file.
